prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC503
is the 3rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 148th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Kasugano Urara becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nozomi and Rin meet up with Urara after she catches the girls in their Pretty Cure forms, and in this time Nozomi decides to spend extra time with her in hopes of getting to know her while trying to determine what "effervescence" is. '' Summary Urara is in the middle of auditioning for a group of people who begin to ask her how she likes her new school. Urara takes a moment to think it over and unhappy with what she ''intended to say, she lies and claims to think its very fun. After school, Coco discusses what the girls' Pretty Cure forms represent; this being hope and passion. He goes on to bring up that the remaining three: intelligence, tranquility, and effervescence. Rin admits that while she knows what intelligence and tranquility mean, she has no clue what effervescence is, with Nozomi agreeing. At home, Nozomi feeds Coco a snack but they are interrupted, forcing her to hide him when she spots her dad; unaware he's asleep. He wakes up and decides to start dinner, surprising Nozomi until he explains that her mother is too busy with work and she will be late. Nozomi lectures her dad for staying up all night in knowing this but he picks up Coco wondering where she got him. She claims Coco is a stuffed animal and tries distracting him to get him back when she sees Urara appear on television, recognizing her as a school-mate. In the Nightmare HQ, Bunbee is upset that Girinma has come back twice without results or the Dream Collet. Girinma apologized and tries to explain the Pretty Cure situation but Bunbee is unimpressed. He reminds him that their duty is to bring to Dream Collet for Desperaia to grant her wish, then with a snap of his fingers Girinma falls through a trap hole that opens up. Bunbee then orders Gamao to get the Dream Collet. The following day at school, Nozomi and Rin continue trying to determine just what Effervescence is but Rin scolds Nozomi for openly discussing Pretty Cure when the surrounding girls hear them due to how loud they are. The girls claim its pudding they are talking about, but this happens again after Nozomi happens to see Urara nearby and approaches her in order to mention how cute she thought she was on television the other day. She and Rin sit down and Nozomi introduces Rin to Urara, but when they begin to bicker Urara recalls what she witnessed the previous day and tries bringing it up. But before she can someone approaches to speak with her, forcing her to leave for a moment. By the time she returns to ask what Pretty Cure is, the school bell begins to chime and the girls try to leave. She is saddened until realizing Nozomi stayed there, and she offers to show her around since she is new. Meanwhile in class, Rin tries to be "subtle" and inform Coco that Nozomi hasn't come back from their lunch break and her concerns regarding it. Coco is annoyed and he tells the students to begin reading while he leaves to investigate, with Rin making an excuse to follow him. Nozomi and Urara have fun looking around the school grounds, laughing and enjoying the various lovely sights surrounding them, such as the flowers and plants. They end their fun in the auditorium, where Urara reveals her dream of being on stage. Nozomi is impressed, but tells Urara that her dreams are still far off, something Urara agrees with because as of now, she's only had a single line as a support character role. Curiously Nozomi asks her if she truly spent the entire lunch break practicing that one single line and Urara confesses that she did. She reads from the script and then goes straight home due to having to work, making friends isn't something she has time for- but for her dream she doesn't have a choice. So she learned that its better being on her own. Nozomi finds such a statement to be silly though, and states that she and Urara are friends, making her feel very happy. Knowing she owes her the truth, Nozomi reveals her Pinky Catch to Urara and explains what it's used for, as well as what the Nightmares are and how they have been destroying a country that she plans on restoring. This is why she becomes a Pretty Cure, and she asks Urara not to tell Rin what she revealed because she would be angry. Just then, Rin and Coco run in demanding to know where Nozomi is, and after spotting her Rin quickly lets her have it. Nozomi tries to explain when suddenly a strange man shows up demanding the Dream Collet. Nozomi tells Urara to run, but the man uses this time to transform the stage curtains into a Kowaina. He again demands the Dream Collet and once again Nozomi tells her to run, with Coco grabbing her and forcing her to run while Nozomi and Rin transform into Cure Dream and Cure Rouge. With that, a fight begins. Students inside seem to be aware of what's going on, and while Karen wants to go and see Komachi insists they don't due to being in the middle of class. Coco tries to get Urara to leave the auditorium with him and he takes a hit from one of the Nightmares. In order to protect her from the chaos, everyone keeps telling her to run away and while she doesn't listen, she is forced to leave after Rouge yells at her. The Nightmare keeps trying to get Nozomi to hand over the Dream Collet but they refuse. As Urara runs away she tries to find someone to tell. But she falls over and hears noise coming from the room again. She wants to go back, but is too frightened until she remembers what Nozomi told her earlier about being friends. With her resolve she forces herself to get up and makes her way back to the Auditorium. Just as the nightmare attempts to attack Coco, Urara stops it and to everyone's surprise, a glowing yellow butterfly appears in the room and floats to her hand to transform into a Pinky Catch. Urara transforms into Cure Lemonade- taking a moment to express surprise to see her new form, and she quickly rushes to Dream and Rouge's side to protect them from the Kowaina. She rids of the monster and Gamao takes his leave. Outside, the trio congratulate Urara and Coco introduces himself to her, only to inform the girls now that they have detention for skipping out on class. This makes him and Nozomi bicker for a moment, but they all express joy in having found the third Pretty Cure. Major Events *Urara transforms into Cure Lemonade for the first time. *The group gains their third Cure. *Rin catches her first Pinky. *Yumehara Tsutomu appears for the first time *Bunbee appears to "eliminate" Girinma for his failure by a trap door, appearing as if he was fired. *Gamao appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Tsurily Villains *Gamao *Bunbee *Girinma *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Otaka *Yumehara Tsutomu *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5